<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee and Mint by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695175">Coffee and Mint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi'>thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SayoTsugu Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, Love, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A SayoTsugu Valentine's Day story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SayoTsugu Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee and Mint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sayo clutched on to a heart-shaped box as she stood outside her house. This was her gift that she prepared for a week for this special day. Today is Valentine's Day and Sayo decided to muster up the courage to ask Tsugumi to be her Valentine. The box is teal in colour, just like the colour of Sayo's wavy hair. It was tied with a red ribbon and a small card is attached to it. The card reads</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Dear Hazawa-san,</p>
  <p>Happy Valentine's Day. I was wondering if you are available for dinner tonight. I booked a table at Kokoro's Noodle House at 7pm for the two of us. Ah, if you are not free that is fine too. But I will wait for you until the shop closes. Hope to see you there. Ah... and yes...the most important question is...will you be my Valentine? </p>
  <p>Sayo Hikawa</p>
</blockquote><p>Sayo blushed as she read the card again. </p><p>
  <em>I hope this doesn't sound too forceful...</em>
</p><p>Inside the box is a hair accessory of a cat. There was also homemade cookies that Sayo took the whole afternoon yesterday to bake. She wanted to try her best and bake the best cookies she ever baked for Tsugumi. Sayo carefully placed the heart-shaped box into her bag and took a few deep breaths. Then, she started making her way to school.  </p>
<hr/><p>Tsugumi was excited. Today was Valentine's Day and she specially made chocolates for her band members. She placed them in 4 individual boxes and decorated them with colourful ribbons. Once she reached her class, she could see Moca, Himari and Tomoe have already arrived and exchanged gifts.</p><p>"Tsuguuuuu~ you're late today~" Moca smiled as her hands are full of chocolates from Tomoe and Himari.</p><p>"Eheh sorry Moca-chan! Here is your gift!" Tsugumi passes Moca a box of chocolates. "I made all these myself ehehe" </p><p>"Woaahh Tsugu! I can't believe I actually get to taste homemade chocolates from you!" Tomoe exclaimed as she took her gift from Tsugumi.</p><p>"Tsuguu!! I love you so much! Thank you!!" Himari hugs Tsugumi and was on the verge of crying.</p><p>"Eheheh you're welcome guys! I will pass this to Ran-chan later!" Tsugumi smiled as she held up the last box of chocolates.</p><p>"By the way, these are the chocolates I bought from the station sweets shop. They are really famous!!" Tomoe passes Tsugumi an exquisite-looking box of chocolates.</p><p>"Tsugu! I am sorry, I only bought this from the local sweets shop..." Himari passes Tsugumi a box of chocolates.</p><p>Moca continues eating her chocolates. "Oh whoops, here is my gift~" Moca passes Tsugumi a bar of chocolate. </p><p>"Hehe, thank you, guys! I appreciate the gifts!!" Tsugumi smiled as she placed all the gifts in her bag. </p><p>Tsugumi went back to her seat. She was really happy but there is a tiny feeling of loneliness in the back of her mind.</p><p>
  <em>Hmm I should feel happy that I am receiving gifts from my band members...but this is a yearly tradition...Ahh how I wish someone actually gives me something because they like me...that will be nice haha...</em>
</p><p>Tsugumi sighed as she shook off the thought. She smiled and continue on with her day.</p>
<hr/><p>The school ended quickly. Tsugumi picked up her bag and prepared to leave the class. She called out to Tomoe, Moca and Himari if they want to go home together.</p><p>"Ehhh...sorry I have a date~ With Ran hahaha~" Moca chuckled.</p><p>"Ah...I see..." Tsugumi seems to be a bit disappointed.</p><p>"Ahaha...Tsugu...uh...Me and...Himari..." Tomoe blushed as she looked away.</p><p>"Oh! Ah! It is okay! Haha! You two have fun!" Tsugumi smiled as she waved goodbye to Himari and Tomoe.</p><p>Tsugumi made her way to her locker.</p><p>
  <em>Sigh...why do I feel so sad...</em>
</p><p>Tsugumi opened her locker and saw a heart-shaped box. "Eh?!" She exclaimed out loud. "Who could this be?" </p><p>She curiously took out the box and read the card attached to it. She smiled as her face got flushed. "Eheheh..." Tsugumi opened the box and took out the cookies and hair accessory. She giggled a bit and took a bite of the cookies. On her face is just the expression of pure happiness. </p>
<hr/><p>Sayo waited anxiously as the timing of her date with Tsugumi got closer.</p><p>
  <em>6.55pm...I guess she has another date...haha...She is so pure and likable, that is no surprise...</em>
</p><p>Sayo sighs as she took another sip of water.</p><p>Just then, a girl wearing a pure white dress entered the restaurant. It immediately caught the attention of Sayo. The girl was carrying a tiny handbag and was wearing light make-up. On her head...the cat accessory...</p><p>
  <em>Isn't that the same I gave to...</em>
</p><p>The girl smiled towards Sayo. It was Tsugumi. She made her way to Sayo's table and sat down. </p><p>"Hi Sayo-san! Ehehe..." Tsugumi blushed as she continued smiling brightly.</p><p>Sayo was too stunned to talk. She just kept staring at Tsugumi as her cuteness mesmerized her. </p><p>"Sayo-san...is there something wrong with my hair?" Tsugumi started to panic and arranged her hair.</p><p>"Ah! No! I mean yes! I mean..." Sayo was too flustered to talk properly.</p><p>"Eh? So is there a problem or not?" </p><p>"Ah I mean nono t-there is no problem..." Sayo stuttered as her whole face turned red. "L-let's order now..." Sayo buried her face on to the menu.</p><p>"O-okay!" Tsugumi also blushed as she looked at the menu. Sayo and Tsugumi each ordered a steak and Sayo added a large bowl of fries.</p><p>They waited for their food in silence.</p><p>"Ah...Hazawa-san..y-you look pretty today..."</p><p>"Eh? R-really? Eheheh" Tsugumi blushed as she smiled at Sayo.</p><p>"I-is that the accessory I g-gave you?" Sayo couldn't talk properly. Her tongue is forming a knot.</p><p>"Ahahah yeah! It is really cute! Thank you Sayo-san!" </p><p>"Ah! N-no problem!" </p><p>Then it was awkward silence again.</p><p>The food arrived and they ate their food in silence. Sayo stared at Tsugumi from time to time and Tsugumi smiled at her, making her heart beat faster. </p>
<hr/><p>"Ah Sayo-san, thanks for the meal today. I...really enjoyed myself...hehe..." Tsugumi and Sayo walked down the downtown street.</p><p>"I-it's no problem!" Sayo smiled as she walked beside Tsugumi. Her hands got closer to Tsugumi's.</p><p>"Ah! Sorry I didn't prepare any gifts for you!" Tsugumi started apologizing.</p><p>"Nono! It is okay! Accepting my invitation is the best gift already..." Sayo inch closer to Tsugumi. Her fingers touching with Tsugumi's. Then, Sayo lightly held Tsugumi's hands. She blushed as Tsugumi's warm hands come into contact with hers. Tsugumi also got flushed.</p><p>"Ah...here is where we part...uhm...see you Hazawa-san..." Sayo let's go of Tsugumi's hand.</p><p>Tsugumi suddenly pulled Sayo in and kissed her on the lips softly. "Thanks for being my Valentine... Sayo-san hehe..." Tsugumi blushed as she walked away.</p><p>Sayo was left stunned, standing at the crossroad under the street lamp as she watches Tsugumi's leaving figure. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>